


如果艾佛斯養了一隻黑貓

by InTheEnd07



Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 尼爾/主人翁（斜線前後有意義）
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能尼爾主個人短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	如果艾佛斯養了一隻黑貓

**Author's Note:**

> 貓貓The Protagonist 狗狗 Neil

那隻黑貓是艾佛斯某天深夜在下班回家路上撿到的，小小一隻蜷縮在牆角看起來像是被人類拋棄，渾身上下的毛都糾結在一起。

覺得小貓看起來非常可憐的艾佛斯馬上將它從地上抓起放入懷中，一邊走回家一邊在心裡瘋狂幹譙那個遺棄小貓的飼主。

艾佛斯不停的詛咒那個該死的人類每天都要被強迫加班加到凌晨兩三點，點英國茶結果上來的是微波爐微波的茶，吃的蛋炒飯裡被放的是辣椒果醬。

打開家門後他拿了一條自己的圍巾，先幫小貓圍了一個小小的窩，把還在睡覺的貓放進去裡面後，艾佛斯快速的去儲物間裡翻找前陣子為了幫惠勒顧她的貓時買的貓砂跟貓砂盆。

把貓砂倒進貓砂盆，艾佛斯打電話問惠勒她知不知道哪裡能買到幼貓糧還有她熟悉的獸醫。

「你家附近的超市左轉，你就能看到那家我平常在去的獸醫診所。」惠勒一邊打著哈欠一邊說到：「對了怎麼會突然要幼貓糧？我這裡還有一些，明天你可以過來拿，到時候你用完了我可以帶你一起去我熟悉的店買貓糧跟其他東西。」  
艾佛斯嗯了幾聲，轉頭看見圍巾窩裡面的小貓已經清醒的樣子，他急急忙忙的連說再見都沒有直接掛斷惠勒的電話。

看著通話結束畫面的惠勒關上手機，拉起棉被繼續睡覺。

小貓抬起頭看著艾佛斯，像是很焦急的樣子喵了十幾聲，在發現艾佛斯搞不懂它要幹嘛之後就放棄了，開始舔起自己亂七八糟的毛給自己洗澡。

看見小貓正在洗澡的艾佛斯才想起來他還沒有幫小貓，照著網路上的教學，艾佛斯先把毛巾擰乾，然後一點一點的擦著小貓的身體。

小貓溫順的讓艾佛斯擦著，途中也沒有尖叫，乖巧的樣子讓艾佛斯看了就很心疼，忍不住的又詛咒那個遺棄它的人出門會被鳥拉屎在頭頂上。

清潔好的小貓又趴著睡著，艾佛斯把臨時貓窩抱到自己的床頭，他輕輕的用指尖揉了下貓腦袋，接著轉身將床邊的燈熄去。

艾佛斯想過自己假日各種莫名其妙被吵醒的理由，譬如老闆又打電話來叫他加班，還有該死的煩人顧客又吵著叫他多給點折扣，或是惠勒急匆匆的又抱著她的貓來給他照顧，但這絕對不包含一大早被動物撓自己家門還瘋狂叫嚷的聲音吵醒。

絕對不包含，艾佛斯想。

他艱難的從被窩裡起身，看著一旁還在鼾睡的小貓，不情不願的離開床鋪穿上衣服走去開門查看，結果當他一打開門就有一隻體型很大的動物往自己身上撲，往後踉蹌了幾步，艾佛斯真的覺得自己差點就要因為向後跌倒然後撞到腦幹還是什麼的意外死在自己家裡。

那隻該死的動物在嗅聞一會後衝進臥室，艾佛斯都還來不及回過神伸手阻止，急忙衝去儲物室拿起掃帚跑回臥室想要保護自己剛撿到的小貓不要被欺負，結果在看到裡面一狗一貓的互動時艾佛斯他停了手。

那隻天殺的毛亂成一團的黃金獵犬正吭哧坑哧的舔著自己撿回來的小貓，艾佛斯發誓，要不是看到自己的貓並沒有反抗而且看起來似乎跟那隻臭狗很熟稔的樣子，他絕對會把那隻狗轟出自己家門。

發現艾佛斯回到臥室了，小貓慢吞吞的從床上跳到地面上，湊近艾佛斯的腳低聲的在他的腳邊咪咪叫，像是在跟他撒嬌似的。

「好吧、好吧。」艾佛斯嘆了好大一口氣，他伸手將小貓抱起：「我會把他留下來一起陪著你。」

達成自己目標的小貓舔了幾下艾佛斯的脖子，接著又窩在他的手臂裡睡著了。

說實話，艾佛斯有點擔心，這麼愛睡的貓真的沒有什麼問題嗎？

但他目前沒有時間細想，把小貓輕輕的放回貓窩裡，艾佛斯打開浴室的門，向床邊的黃金獵犬招了招手讓它過來。

他實在不能忍受有一隻不洗澡的狗待在他的臥室裡，看著以蝸牛速度緩慢前行的狗，艾佛斯受不了的走到它身旁直接將整隻狗攔腰抱起。

「如果你想要跟小貓一起留下來，你就必須洗澡。」

艾佛斯坐在浴室裡的小板凳上，堅定的看著那隻靠在牆角的黃金獵犬。

聽見艾佛斯說的話，黃金獵犬不情不願的走向他身邊，任由艾佛斯用水把它的身體打濕然後清洗，一邊低聲嗚叫一邊用哀怨的眼神看著艾佛斯。

但是不喜歡狗的艾佛斯只是冷眼看著它，完全沒有要放過它或是安慰它。

洗完澡艾佛斯從櫃子裡拿出吹風機，面無表情的花了快一個小時把黃金獵犬的毛吹乾淨梳好以後，馬上決定要帶這隻狗去獸醫診所隔壁的寵物美容把毛全都剃掉。

最好都是全部剃光光最快樂，艾佛斯想著。他一邊伸手摸一旁副駕駛座位上的小貓，一邊握著方向盤開車，完全忽視坐在後座低聲朝著小貓嗚咽的黃金獵犬。

被摸的舒服的小貓直打呼嚕，偶爾才會咪個幾聲回應後面的狗。

到了獸醫診所，艾佛斯站在一旁看著醫生檢查自己新接手的兩隻動物，檢查完一狗一貓都沒有任何問題，在填寫單子的時候艾佛斯才發現有問題的是自己。

「你還沒幫他們取名字嗎？」護士睜大眼睛訝異的問到：「通常撿到沒多久決定要收養的人們就會決定好名字了。」

「還是你需要幫忙？我拿名冊出來讓他們自己選，你覺得怎麼樣？」醫生問。

「好啊，不然用名冊讓它們自己決定好了。」艾佛斯抓了抓自己的頭：「我不擅長取名字，而且我昨天晚上睡前的確也忘了要幫小貓取名字。」

「沒事，反正現在可以讓它們自己挑。」

護士把名冊裡的紙放在地上，讓一狗一貓自己去挑選。

小貓懶洋洋的抬起頭看一眼，接著又趴回去睡覺。

反倒是黃金獵犬興沖沖的叼起其中一張紙，瘋狂的搖著尾巴。

護士從它的口中拿出紙片，看了一眼之後抬起頭望向艾佛斯。

「你看。是Neil。」她把紙條遞給艾佛斯，接著蹲下身用手揉了揉Neil的狗腦袋：「以後你就叫Neil了。」

「不過它並沒有選名字，還是你要先幫它取一個？」醫生又問。

「不用了，先寫小貓就可以了。」

艾佛斯按了按自己的太陽穴，看了眼惠勒發來的消息，他從包包裡掏出錢包付清診費後抱起睡到吐出舌頭的小貓，用牽繩牽著Neil走出診所和惠勒碰面。

「所以，你說你昨天撿了一隻貓今天又跑來一隻狗？」

惠勒伸手摸了摸Neil的耳朵，傻兮兮笑著的Neil沒有反抗任憑惠勒揉搓。

「對。」

一旁的小貓起身走到黃金獵犬的腳中間，然後又躺下窩成一團。

「而且你說這隻狗還給自己挑了一個叫Neil的名字？」

「對。」

艾佛斯疲憊的靠在沙發上動都不想動，除了回答對以外他不想多說任何一個字。

惠勒向他投了一個同情的眼神。

「它們是甜蜜的負擔。」

認命的艾佛斯點了點頭，從沙發上起來走去廚房弄一狗一貓的晚餐。


End file.
